


Adult Dollies

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A Magic Dolly and her owner.RP Fic.





	Adult Dollies

Dora, a fully adult sized doll was the one person who had never left Wendy, she had remained silent and strong for as long as she could remember and yet, when Wendy had sobbed into her pinafore she had wished she could speak, could comfort the girl properly. 

This time Wendy collapsed at her feet and said much the same thing, just as a star shot past. Dora had sensed a change instantly, her first instinct, as always, to comfort Wendy. She had knelt quickly, stroking the younger girl's hair. 

"My poor Wendy."

"Huh?"

Wendy said confused and looked up.

 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!"

She yelped and jumped back. 

"Please... don't be afraid."

Dora spoke softly, quietly. 

"I only want to comfort you... my dear Wendy."

"Who are you?"

Wendy asked. 

"Dora."

Dora smiled softly. 

"Your dolly... remember?"

"Dora?......My Dora?"

"Yes Wendy... yours."

Wendy blinked.

"How?"

"You and I both wished on a star... you wanted someone who loved you, always... I wanted to be that person."

Wendy smiled. Dora smiled softly. 

"Alright?"

Wendy still smiling nodded.

"Yes...more than alright."

Dora smiled, kissing Wendy softly, sweetly even. 

"My Wendy."

"My Dora."

Wendy purred kissing back. 

"I love you..."

"I love you too Dora."

Wendy purred, kissing back. Dora smiled, moving to help the girl up and lead her to the bed, settling there and gently tugging Wendy into her lap, kissing her again sweetly. Wendy mewed, happy to let her do as she wished. 

"So beautiful."

Wendy mewed. 

"Let me undress you, my Wendy?"

Wendy blushed but nodded. Dora smiled softly at her. 

"Don't be shy..."

Her voice was soft even as she began to pull the girl's dress up over her head, smiling even as she took in Wendy's creamy underwear. 

"You are so very gorgeous."

Wendy smiled.

"Thank you."

Dora smiled, kissing her softly even as she removed her bra. 

"Your welcome, my gorgeous girl."

Wendy giggled and wiggled a little to make her breasts jiggle for Dora's viewing pleasure. Dora smiled and moved to cup and caress them tenderly. Wendy purred. 

"So gorgeous."

Dora murmured, moving to gently suckle on them. Wendy gasped. Dora smiled softly, releasing her for a moment, seeking Wendy's lips with her own gently. 

"My sweet girl." 

Wendy murred and greedily kissed back. 

"Mmm, hungry little kitten aren't we?"

Wendy smiled and nodded. Dora smiled and moved to strip free the already skimpy panties Wendy was wearing, shifting them both so Wendy was lying under her. Her smile softened further as she dipped her head to suckle lightly on Wendy's clit. Wendy gasped and mewed already close to climax. Dora smiled and settled to lick Wendy's clit sweetly but firmly. Wendy mewed louder and louder. Pushing her hips up into Dora's face. Dora sped up further. Wendy cried out and came apart.


End file.
